On Silent Wings
by The St. John Lady
Summary: This Story follows on from The Team's Last Cold Case and tells of what happens between Boyd and Gabby afterwards. Boyd paring and pregnacy etc.


**Disclaimer:** Waking the Dead is copyright BBC. This story or fan fiction is copyright to the authors. All rights reserved. All regular characters belong to the BBC also, where as others are fictional and belong to me. This is just for entertainment purposes only, i.e. it is just a fun way to enjoy the show. Music is in bold italics and is called On Silent Wings and is by Tina Turner. All other music also by Tina Turner, in order they are: Two People and Paradise Is Here.

Five Years after they had met and things had gone wrong for Boyd and Gabby. Although he had left the force and Cold Case Unit Boyd just couldn't stop and within less than a year was back at work in the Cold Case Unit, and with it came all the stresses and strains that came with the job. Along with that came the late nights and fear that he may not come home, it all became too much for Gabby and although she tried her hardest she couldn't cope with never knowing if Boyd would come home that night or not. And although he more often than not did not come home it was always a case of him working overtime and never stopping.

This is the follow on story of what happen over the past five years and just how both Boyd and Gabby have gotten to this stage in their lives. Can they work it out and find the love for each other they knew was there or will the pressure and his love of "the job" become too much for them? Will Grace be able to spot Boyd's mistakes before he ruins the rest of his life or will she be too late? Will Felix and Spence finally make that final step both are so afraid of making or will they both carry on being Just Good Friends? Will Stella follow her Boss Boyd's lead and ruin her chances of love with Sean or can she get her man?

**On Silent Wings. (Part Two.)**

Boyd woke up at 7am like normal and like normal he found himself in his office. Why the hell was he doing this to himself? He had a perfectly good bed at home, and more importantly he had a wonderful woman waiting for him there! So why on earth was he sitting alone in this cold dark office? Because he just couldn't stop! He knew Gabby loved and needed him but he needed his job, it was something he couldn't explain really other than the fact that it was what made him the person he was and without it he was nothing. Stupid argument really though if he was honest with himself, tonight he would make the effort to go home and spend sometime with Gabby. He still loved her that had not changed but he knew something had, he just couldn't place what it was.

Or maybe it was him that had changed? He had told Gabby he wanted to marry her, wanted to leave the force so they could be together and so that nothing would come between them, but after less than a year he had been back at work and back on a rather gruesome case where two sisters were involved in a underworld where sexual perversions were king and one had been violently killed. What a case to come back too! But that was part of the problem, not the case the fact the he went back! He'd not kept many of his promises to Gabby and he knew it hurt her which in turn hurt him more than he care to admit. And to top it all off when Frankie had walked back into Boyd and the teams lives things had been strained between them, but only _after_ she had found out about Gabby.

He just couldn't seem to get it right these days! Gabby had been ok with him going back to work but that quickly changed and he understood why, Frankie hated him for what she believed to be spite on his part, and Grace. Grace seemed to have a problem with him of late and he wasn't sure why, it was either because he'd broken promises or something more he just couldn't place what it was. Fighting the tears that where forming in his eyes he slowly got up from his chair and walked to the coffee machine, after pouring himself a cup Boyd started to make his way back to his office when in breezed Stella, they were able to talk now but there would be the atmosphere between them every now and then. And today was one of those days! She shot him a glare and sat down at her desk and started working.

Before he could get into his office Felix and Spence walked in and also shot him evil glares. With his head fixed to the floor Boyd walked quickly back into his office and shut the door. Moments later he heard Grace walk in, there was no way on earth he was going to look up now! He could just tell it was going to be one of those days and had already decided that he would get home tonight and see Gabby. Boyd didn't have much of a chance to settle before Grace had almost stormed into his office and was stood there waiting for him to give her some kind of explanation to her unasked question. He figured it would be something to do with Gabby, it always was these days. He wasn't mad or angry at Grace, or his team for that matter. He knew it was because they cared but he had enough problems _without_ any help. He just couldn't face anymore stress!

Another sleepless night alone and Gabby had taken just about as much as she could, was it because he missed his job or because of her Boyd was always working these days? Although it had taken him less than a year to go back to work it was a slow progressive thing that made Gabby realise something was wrong between them. Firstly he would work later and later until some nights he wouldn't come home at all, and those were the nights that scared her the most. He used to call her if he was going to be late or if he wouldn't be home, but these days he never bothered. He seemingly felt that Gabby would just _know_ that he would be late or out all night, but she didn't and the nights when he never came home were the worst. The not knowing was the worst thing ever, the thoughts going though her mind all the time that maybe this night he would not come home again.

As Gabby lay there listening to the rhythmic beeps of the alarm she wondered to herself why she still stayed and why she hadn't left before now, of course she knew the answer to that. She loved him! With all his faults she couldn't help but love him, when he was there he was wonderful to be with and so loving. But as Gabby slowly woke up and headed for the shower she couldn't help but think if he still loved her. As the warm water rained down upon Gabby she let her mind drift back to before the problems started, when it really was just the two of them a time when Boyd was no longer on the force and she had her man!

Flashback to the day of Boyd's release from hospital:-

"Come on babe! Am I going to fast for you?" Boyd called back to Gabby who was watching him race towards the door. Turning to Grace Gabby spoke,

"Anyone would think he was a little kid the way he's running about!" Laughing; Grace replied,

"Ah but he is Gabby! He has you in his life now." Smiling and laughing as they hugged each other she added,

"I wish I could do that still." Laughing both knew what Grace meant and without either having to say it they gave each other a knowing smile. They reached the car to find Boyd leant upon the bonnet of the car playfully tapping his watch and shaking his head while tutting. Grace gave him a playful slap and Gabby was about to follow suit when Boyd pulled her into his arms and spoke,

"Gabby I love you. I will never let you go and I'll always be by your side. I promise." Kissing her with a passion that both could feel, they got in the car and Grace drove them back to Boyd's apartment.

Neither Boyd nor Gabby had stopped talking all the way home but as soon as she stepped through Boyd's front door she was silent. He could tell she was nervous and a little unsure, he pulled her close into his loving arms and gave a smile that Gabby knew meant she would be safe now and as they both relaxed and settled down they both felt feelings they had not felt in a long time. Love, and as these passions and feelings grew both knew where there wanted this night to end. With a passionate kiss Boyd gently caressed Gabby's body, he noted how soft her skin was and was almost overwhelmed by the passion with which she kissed him back and obviously felt. Taking her hand Boyd led Gabby to his bedroom and after looking deep into each others eyes and noting their willingness they continued to passionately kiss each other but it would not end in just a kiss.

Back to the present day:-

Gabby slowly came round and wiped a tear from her eye; she couldn't believe that things had gone from being perfect to this! How can this of happened? She thought to herself as she got out of the shower and wrapped herself in the bath robe hung on the door. As Gabby walked into the bedroom she noticed the song on the radio, On Silent Wings, as the tears started to flow again Gabby cursed herself for letting herself fall for Boyd, she cursed Boyd for doing this to her but mostly she just thought how the words to this song said it all.

_**There was a time when I would have followed you**_

_**To the end of the earth**_

_**I was willing to share it all with you**_

_**The love, the hurt**_

_**I've seen you when your dreams were falling in the dust**_

_**But I never stopped believing in you **_

_**I always thought our love was strong enough**_

**_One you could hold on to..._**

Moments had gone by now and still he sat there silently trying to avoid Grace and her questioning looks, they both knew why she was stood there and she was fuming mad at him for letting it get this far. And he knew it! But still he didn't meet her eye or speak so Grace decided to take things into her own hands,

"How can you be so blind Boyd? I don't understand you. What is it about you that make's you do this to everyone that cares about you?" She wanted to add what an asshole he was being but bit her tongue and waited for his answer. She was determined to stay there until he answered but all he could do was sigh and shrug his shoulders. As she went to speak she too just sighed and went to walk out, turning on her heels she spoke again,

_**You never see it coming **_

_**You just let it fly**_

_**On silent wings, silent wings **_

_**You can't hide what you feel inside**_

_**And the fire has left your eyes **_

_**On silent wings**_

"One of these days Boyd you will look to find someone that cares about you and nobody will be there. They will have all left you; you will have made them all walk away! When there's no one there, no one left you will see what I mean. You are a fool." And with that she turned on her heels and left Boyd as alone as he was when he'd woke up this morning. He knew she was right, she always was; but right now he could not admit that he was wrong to come back he needed time. And then the phone rang, he knew this would only give him more reason to stay, more reasons that he did not need. Why should I answer it? Boyd thought to himself, it won't make anyone happy he thought. As he toyed with the idea of letting it ring he knew he could not leave it and reluctantly picked up the phone.

_**I see us in our dreams and we're dancing**_

_**I can almost hear the song**_

_**But the prayers, they go unanswered**_

_**But we both know, we're just hanging on**_

_**I feel ashamed, but I'll never know the reason why**_

_**The rug was pulled so gently from under my feet**_

_**I only know that something good has died**_

_**Between you and me, oh it's just a memory**_

Gabby had been sitting on Boyd's bed crying her eyes out listening to the song and just seemed to know that things would never be the same again and she just knew she would never be the same again. As she tried to pull herself together her stomach started to object and she started to feel as if she was going to throw up, rushing to the bathroom Gabby just made it to the toilet before she started to throw up. She had been doing a lot of that lately, and always in the morning! The penny suddenly dropped when Gabby realised she was a month late, this alone made her heart sink and she threw up again. How could she be? Gabby thought to herself, this was not going to help her relationship with Boyd and she could see him and their relationship slip through her fingers.

_**You never see it coming **_

_**You just go separate ways **_

_**On silent wings, silent wings**_

_**There's no more promises to break **_

_**Or our love has slipped away **_

_**On silent wings **_

_**You never see it coming **_

_**But you know it has to end **_

_**On silent wings, silent wings **_

_**I will never be the same again**_

_**I feel the whisper of the wind **_

_**On silent wings.**_

After dressing Gabby left Boyd's apartment and went for a walk to clear her mind, she needed time to think and get things and herself straight. Although she wanted children Gabby knew that Boyd would be less than happy especially when he felt like such a failure when it came to Joe, his long lost son. "Maybe if he hadn't run away things would be different" Boyd had told her once when they had a major row over their relationship. It had come about when, after an innocent chat Gabby had asked him if he wanted any more children. He had pretty much bitten her head off shouting the odds about how he couldn't get it right the first time so why would he want to put another child through it. Gabby knew he was still hurting but he needed to realise it wasn't his fault and that things would be ok. But this just didn't seem to apply to Peter Boyd; he was different and thought that things would always be _that_ bad no matter what life threw at him.

Back in the office Boyd got off the phone and put his head in his hands, he knew things wouldn't get any better if he didn't make the effort to change them but with cases like the one he'd just been handed how could he just walk away? He needed to fight for those who couldn't fight back; he needed to be the voice of reason when it came to _finding the truth_. All of which was seemingly the wrong answer when it came to his own life! His own life needed to come first every now and then, especially now he had Gabby. He knew he was in the wrong, he knew he should be fighting for her so why wasn't he? As he got up from his desk he could see the team all gathered round Stella's desk, he knew what they were taking about before he'd even got close enough to hear them. As he approached Boyd cleared his throat and the team turned around. Ignoring the looks he was getting from his team he spoke,

"Ok guys, we have a new case. There had been a nasty rape and murder over by Speaker's corner in Hyde Park. It bears close resemblances to three pervious cases that Felix was looking into just recently." As the team turned to face Boyd, he could tell they all weren't willing to just let things go and as he leant up against the main desk he readied himself for a barrage of questions he didn't really know how to answer. When they didn't come and all he was getting was dirty looks he continued.

"All these women have been abducted, beaten and raped then killed. All had a lock of hair taken and had markings carved into their bodies. All women have long dark hair and brown eyes; they all seem to be of Italian background in some way or another. The other thing they all have in common is that they were all pregnant at the time and all lost their babies _before_ they were killed." As Boyd look at each of his team he saw things he wasn't expecting, fear.

Grace, Stella and Felix all closed their eyes and seemed to be shaking their heads at this latest act of mindless violence they had come across. Spence just sat their looking from Boyd to the team and shaking his head, quietly turning back to his desk and lowering his head he tried to continue with his work. Nobody wanted to be the one to say it but someone had to speak up, after what seemed like an age Grace spoke,

"I think you need to sort out your own life before you try to help anyone else." Everyone else looked away but Grace didn't she just stood up and met Boyd's now angry gaze head on. Boyd turned and headed towards his office but before he could fully get to the door Grace spoke again,

"You promised her you'd not leave her side. You told us you wanted to be with her and not have anything get in the way of that. Why did you lie to her? To us Boyd? What's wrong with you?" Turning back towards the door he walked through and went back to his desk.

Not wanting to walk away from this discussion Grace followed him into his office and slammed the door behind her, before she had a chance to speak Boyd got in first,

"Oh just piss off Grace!" He'd said it before he thought about it and knew he didn't mean it. But she didn't give him the chance to apologise. Walking back towards the door she spoke,

"Fine. But if you ever talk to me like that again you arrogant ignorant bastard I'll resign!" As she got to the door she added,

"We do it because we care about you. Although God only knows why when you are like this. I meant what I said one day there will be nobody left when you need them most." And with that she left leaving Boyd alone again in his office. Tying to put things to the back of his mind he started to try putting the pieces together of this new case they had. But every time he tried his mind kept going back to the events over the past 5 years that had lead him to basically turn his back on Gabby and the promises he made her.

Flashback to the day Boyd went back to work:-

"Gabby, you know that I love you! It's just that I can't just sit round the house all day and do nothing and I am too old to start again. Honey being a Policeman is all I know how to do or be!" Boyd sat and almost pleaded with Gabby as they sat in the restaurant. Of course she knew in her heart of hearts that it would only be a matter of time before he went back to the job he loved almost as much as her. Gabby smiled at him and touched his hand before speaking,

"Is ok Peter. I knew you wouldn't be able to leave your job behind. It's part of you and who you are. I understand." As the night progressed both seemed happy enough but neither were to know that this story wasn't to have a happy ending. Boyd sat there looking into the eyes of the woman he loved but all he could think about was work, and this is where the alarm bells started ringing for him. "That isn't right" Thought Boyd as they left the restaurant.

As soon as Boyd went back to work things changed and Gabby was ok with it at first but when the late nights and stress followed him home things changed. "Was it really the job that I craved to get back to?" Thought Boyd to himself as he started to get ready for bed. Along with questioning the job, he started to question himself and the feelings Gabby had for him. What scared Boyd most though was he couldn't ask himself that one question he needed to ask himself. Did he still love Gabby? Boyd lay awake all night going over and over things in his mind, of course he still loved Gabby and he still cared, so why did he need the job? Why did he need to be away from her? Why could he not just be happy the way he was? He couldn't put his finger on it but he just wanted and needed to get back to work.

The first day back and Boyd is involved in a nasty cold case where one of twin sisters had been violently killed by those involved in the underworld sex scene and the team had to race against the clock to save the other sister from the same fate. At the time Boyd had been surprised by Gabby reaction when he told her the case he was working on, looking back on it now he could see why she was so bothered by it. Of all the cases he could have gone back to this one was a particularly gruesome and nasty one, Gabby was scared she'd lose him. After everything, she loved him; and of course he loved her just as much. He didn't need to think of it but as the years went by things changed. Was it really just the job he needed or did he need to be away from Gabby? He and relationships had a habit of not going well or working out, so why should now be any different?

Back to the present day:-

Grace walked, well stormed out of Boyd's office and straight into her own office, slamming the door as she went. All the team gave each other a knowing look, they knew this was about Gabby and all agreed with Grace that he was being a fool. After a few minutes Stella went in to check on Grace leaving Spence and Felix to talk for the first time since goodness knows when. There was no denying the attraction between the pair and it was also true both would rather go out drinking with Boyd and Grace than admit to liking each other, and as they sat around Spencer's desk the room had fallen eerily silent leaving the pair a lot of time to think. After a few moments of silence Spence spoke,

"We never really spoke much about that night Boyd and Gabby got together." Pausing because he had no clue where he was really going with this and after clearing his throat he started to speak again,

"Felix, I know why you didn't come out to the shout but why didn't you come for the drink afterwards? It would have been good to see you, I missed you."

Stella gentle knocked on the door and without waiting entered Grace's office. Grace turned away and at that moment Stella knew she had been crying. Sitting on the sofa Stella just sat there for a few minutes and then spoke gently,

"He's an asshole Grace, but you know he didn't mean it. He's just not ready to admit we are right yet." Stella tried to smile as Grace sat down next to her. After a few moments of silence Grace spoke,

"I know Stella. I know he didn't mean it, but it hurt nevertheless. I just wish he'd see we are doing it because we care about him and Gabby. If he's not careful he'll lose her." Both women knew that tears were threatening to fall from Grace's eyes and as Grace turned away Stella got up to leave, leaving a hankie by the side of Grace.

Gabby must have walked for hours but still had no idea where she was going but somehow she ended up at her oldest and dearest friend's door. It had taken them awhile to find each other but both had found each other again, mainly thanks in part to Boyd and the hospital he was taken to after the attack. It turned out that the very same hospital was the one her friend Lucy, had been working since leaving home back in the mid 1990's. Both had grown up together and did everything and went everywhere together, Gabby can still remember the first jobs both had got and the fun they had celebrating them! But things didn't work out and after a lot of bad luck and falling on hard times Lucy chose to go off and find her fortune. Seemingly she had done so when she became a nurse and then later ward sister in Guy's and St. Thomas's. As Gabby stood outside she tried to plan what she would say.

She never really needed to though, as was usual Lucy know just what was on Gabby's mind before she even had chance to speak.

"So when were you going to tell me about you and Peter?" Lucy said as they sat down in the kitchen, both girls with coffee and cake in front of them but neither spoke for a moment or two. Lucy spoke again,

"So has he left you or is he cheating on you? Or is it something else?" Gabby looked shocked and went to ask why she thought that but then Lucy always knew her better than she knew herself. Sitting there Gabby smiled before she spoke,

"He hasn't left me and I don't think he's cheating on me. It's his job. It's killing us and tearing me apart. I don't think I can cope. But there something else." Before she had even said it Lucy knew and as the two best friends hugged all Gabby could do was cry and all Lucy could do was hold her friend and whisper reassurances to her that it would all be ok.

Hours had gone by and although the tears had dried the sadness was still there and Lucy had made the suggestion Gabby move out for a while and stay with her or someone else. Which Gabby did and by the end of the evening Gabby had taken some of her stuff and moved in with Lucy. As a tired and wiry Boyd finally walked through the door he found a very empty and very quiet house, panic and fear started to flood his mind and as he searched all the rooms of his house, and finding them empty started to cry. He knew in his heart of hearts that it wouldn't be much longer before Gabby left him, but to do so without even leaving a note was hard going for him to except. And then his eyes fell upon the lone letter on the kitchen table. He didn't know if he could take another goodbye letter. Picking it up and slowly sitting down he opened the letter and started to read.

**_Dear Boyd, (she had never called him that before. He hated it and didn't know why)_**

**_I am sorry its short notice, but I needed a break and am staying with an old friend. (Ok, so she wasn't about to leave him, that had to be a good sign right.) I know that you won't get this until I have been gone ages, but I think we need a break or at the very least to talk. (This didn't sound good) Things can't keep going the way they have been. I'll call you soon and we can talk, if you have the time! _**

**_Gabby. (There was no "love" just her name. That wasn't like Gabby.)_**

Putting the letter down and his head in his hands, Boyd let his tears flow and flow freely. The only thing that brought him from this dream like state he had entered was the doorbell being rung. After drying his eyes and pulling himself together Boyd got up and answered the door, it was Sean Gabby's best friend. Before he had a chance to speak Boyd all but accused Sean of taking Gabby away from him, to his credit Sean just stood there and took it all but then Boyd hit a raw nerve,

"You just didn't want us to be together did you? You couldn't stand the fact that we were happy!" Both men knew that Boyd was wrong but before he could apologise Sean had hit him. Rubbing his jaw Boyd just sat there, while Sean rub his fist and stood near the door. Moments later Sean spoke,

"I only came to see if you were both ok! Stella told me you were having a few problems. I see that wasn't far off the mark. What happened?" Getting up and walking to the cupboard Boyd got two glasses and a bottle of scotch, pouring himself and Sean a glass he spoke,

"I don't know Sean. I guess my work hasn't helped and I guess we have just been drifting apart of late." Both knew the truth but neither wanted to say it; all his team knew it but would never ask him. But Sean was going to ask, or at least he would have done if the phone hadn't rung. Putting down the phone Boyd explained that one of his team had been taken by someone and that they would talk later, as Boyd was on his way out Sean asked who had been taken and after finding out it was Stella was already sitting in the passenger seat before Boyd had the chance to object. As they drove back to the Cold Case HQ both talked about Gabby and the Sean seeing Stella and all that had happened over the past 5 years.

"Do you still love Gabby?" Sean needed to know and had to ask.

"Of course I do." Boyd replied a little too quickly, and although Sean wanted to ask more and probe further they had arrived at the CC HQ before he had the chance. As they both rushed into the main office Grace, Spence and Felix were sitting waiting for them.

"Ok, so what happened and what do we know?" Boyd said trying to look into Grace's eyes, knowing he needed to apologise but getting nothing from her.

"We don't know Boss; we have only just got the note." Felix said handing over the note to Boyd.

**I have taken your colleague and friend.**

**If you want to see her again do exactly what I tell you.**

**I want the following:**

**£500, 000.00 in unmarked notes.**

**A top of the range high performance car left waiting in the car park of St. Bart's Hospital.**

**And most importantly your assurances that I will not be followed and no SO19's! If I see anyone and I do mean ANYONE, around I will kill your colleague.**

**Make sure you have everything ready.**

**I will be in contact again in three days with further details.**

Boyd was seething angry now, "how the hell dare this guy take Stella and make all these demands!" Thought Boyd to himself as he stormed into his office. Walking in to his office and slamming the door behind him he started to wonder why he was so angry these days. Was it because of Mel still? Or because of Stella? Or Frankie? Or maybe it was because of Joe and Mary? But no, he knew the answer and was still unable to admit to himself the truth and the answer he was so afraid of knowing. Pacing the floor in his office the only one who seemed to want to go into Boyd's office was Sean, and even then he just stood at the doorway.

"So, what are we going to do Boyd?" Sean asked, surprising Boyd slightly and catching him off guard Boyd snapped back an answer,

"What does it have to do with you?" Knowing he was in the wrong Boyd quickly apologised and Sean started to explain that both he and Stella had become an item a few months after they had all met and that he wanted to and needed to help.

As Stella awoke and tried to open her eyes all she could really tell was that her head hurt and she felt "groggy!" It was just like she had drank too much the night before, and as she tried to focus on what happened and where she was Stella realised she wasn't at home and suddenly felt very unsafe. "Where the hell am I?" Stella half thought and half asked it was what happened next that scared her most.

"I've taken you hostage to prove a point to your Boss. He can't get away with what he's done; he must atone for his actions. He will soon find out that I'm not gonna stop until he's begging me to stop it!" A dark voice said as all kinds of things went through Stella's mind. Fear, regret, worry and more! As she tried to move Stella found she was bound and shackled to some kind of post in what seemed to be a darkened basement.

She looked around in fear and caught the outline of a tall well built figure by the sound of his voice Stella could tell he was not only male but also very angry and pissed off with Boyd. But then again these days who wasn't angry with Boyd? This guy was standing only a few yards away and although she knew better than to say anything while she was bound and shackled to the spot she just couldn't help herself,

"You won't get away with this you know! They will come after me and when they do you will be in trouble. My Boss will have your head on a plate for this!" Seconds later Stella found she was face-to-face with her captor but still unable to see his face.

"But I want them to find you! Because when Boyd does find you my dear Stella, it will be just that moment too late! Then he will know how it feels! He will be too late and so will Sean!" He hissed into Stella's ear and before she had the chance to let the fear set in she blacked out again.

As Stella slowly opened her eyes the only real thing she could focus on was the intense pain searing through her abdomen and that she wasn't inside anymore. She felt cold and afraid as she slowly started to come round Stella found the situation she was in more and more alarming, as first all she could tell was that she was outside, unchained and in pain. As she adjusted to her surroundings she saw that she was in Hyde Park and started to try move and get up but as she did the pain in her stomach became too much for her, as she instinctively put her hand to her abdomen she felt the blood before she saw it. After managing to get up to her feet Stella stumbled across to Speaker Corner and after alerting a member of the public who in turn alerted the two passing Police Officers, finally managed to get to near by St. Mary's Hospital. As they wheeled Stella into the operating theatre all that went through her now tired and wiry mind was what Boyd would say, how she hoped to see Sean again and for some unknown reason Gabby. Maybe the key was in what her abductor had said? There was something in those words, she was sure. And moments later Stella was unconscious again, but this time she was in a good place.

Grace watched Boyd take the phone call and how his face and demeanor changed with whatever he was being told, she could tell it was bad news and all she could do was pray that it wasn't as bad as it seemed. As she watched him put the phone down and his head in his hands Grace prayed that it wasn't Stella, losing another member of the team could very well finish them all off. The next thought that flew though Grace's mind was Gabby; God she prayed hoped and desperately wanted it not to be anything to do with her. She knew Boyd couldn't take that and would be destroyed if he lost her, especially now that things were less than easy. The rest of the team and Sean had noticed Boyd's obvious despair and along with Grace had grabbed their coats and were waiting for him to join them.

By which time Boyd had his coat and was standing in the doorway not only wondering what was happening but also how to break the news to his team. Grace was the one to break the silence and bring Boyd to his senses,

"Boyd what's happened?" Grace was there by his side with a comforting hand on his arm, like so many times in the past. Giving her a sad smile Boyd spoke,

"It's Stella Grace. She's been hurt badly it seems and they have taken her to Hospital." Before Boyd had the chance to say anymore the team was all now piling out of the office and half way to the car park by the time Boyd had noticed, shaking his head as he climbed into the car and started the engine.

After a silent and almost quiet journey the team pulled up in the car park of St. Mary's and now the fear and panic filled the teams mind's as the went to seek out the nurse in charge of their colleague and friend. Grace and Felix were almost in tears and held on to each other as if their lives depended on it, while Spence tried to look strong but knew in his heart of hearts it was useless. The thought of losing another team member filled him with fear and dread, but it was nothing compared to what Sean was feeling and in what was to be a show of solidarity Spence put his hand on Sean's shoulder and gave it a squeeze. Both guys knew what it meant and Sean nodded his thanks to the young man standing by his side. As they came to the relatives room there was silence and the team let their minds continue down the lines of thoughts they had been going.

Sean couldn't stop thinking about what had been going on between them recently and was obviously aware of the changes that had happened between them over the past three months. As Sean let his mind drift back to the past few months he tried his hardest to find the answers of what went wrong.

Flashback to three months back:-

After what could only be classed as a very strong and close relationship neither Sean nor Stella could ever picture or imagine that things would ever go wrong between them, neither wanted to leave each others side and both were together almost as much as Boyd and Gabby. But when things started to go wrong for Gabby and Boyd Stella told Sean that it may not be wise for them to keep seeing each other as Boyd was her Boss and Gabby was Sean's best friend. But while neither wanted to cause problems for Boyd or Gabby neither wanted to break off the relationship so both kept seeing each other. Everything seemed to be going well despite a few set backs and the obligatory ups and downs, that was until three months ago.

Stella became more and more withdraw and Sean just didn't know why, he tried his best to not only understand but also help, neither gave him much joy! Countless times he had tried to ask what was wrong but this sometimes just seemed to make things worse and he just couldn't seem to win. After sticking this for two months Sean felt like he couldn't cope anymore but when the team all went out for a meal to celebrate Grace's birthday he tried his hardest to **_show a united front_**. And it seemed to be working as for most of the night things were back to the way they had been when the pair had first met. But alas, like all good things the **_united front_** didn't last! Towards the end of the evening Sean made the mistake of going to the bar with Spence and Boyd, leaving Stella with Grace and Felix.

Sean didn't see what he'd done wrong and that was probably his first mistake, as soon as he had got back to the table he knew things had changed back to the normal Stella being mad at him for no reason' thing. Trying to just sit tight til the end of the evening Sean then made the mistake of not asking if she was ok which seemed to be the final straw for Stella and yelling at him she said,

"Damn it Sean, why don't you care any more!" After standing up and swearing something partly under her breath at him she stomped off to the toilets. As the shocked team started to slowly disappear Sean went back with Boyd and Grace went to find Stella, finding her crying her eyes out in the toilets Grace sat next to the younger woman and lovingly put her arm around Stella.

"What's wrong Stella honey? What has Sean done?" Stella started to stop crying a little and looked to Grace trying to smile a little. Trying to find the right words she spoke,

"I don't know Grace. He's not done anything wrong I just feel so, so..." After a few moments of Stella pausing trying to find the words Grace tried to help her,

"Lost? Hurt? Angry? Hormonal?" Grace smiled a little hoping this would lighten the mood a little between the two women, smiling a little Stella replied,

"Hormonal sounds about right Grace. I just can't seem to help it, over the past three months I've been so angry at Sean and it isn't always his fault. I just get angry at him!" Starting to cry again Stella put her head on Grace's shoulder and silently cried as Grace comforted her friend.

After a short while Stella's tears seemed to start to dry up and Grace went to speak,

"Stella, forgive me for asking and prying but..." Before she had the chance to finish the question she had for Stella all hell broke loose with three women **_tumbling_** into the toilets, not only making it hard for the two friends to talk but also rather messy as all three woman had obviously had a lot to drink. As both Grace and Stella got caught up in the moment of these women trying to look sober their conversation seemed to be forgotten and as they left Stella went back to own apartment leaving Grace to ponder her friend and colleagues problems.

After phoning her early the next day to check on her all Sean got for his troubles was another blazing row. And after last night all he could think was "why am I still here?" Knowing he loved her and wanted to be with he didn't seem as important as they had over the past few months, he just couldn't seem to take any more of Stella like this.

"You just don't get it do you Sean?" Was the last thing he heard but it was his reply that shocked them both,

"If that's what you think Stella, I'll go." And with that he'd put the phone down and was on his way to work. Stella sat there shocked for a long time and went through a range of emotions, including hurt anger and sadness. After drying her eyes from the freshly fallen tears Stella picked up her coat and back and left for work. She never got there!

Back to the present day:-

Boyd wasn't sure what he felt but all that went though his mind other than what Sean must be going though was his girlfriend Gabby. Knowing he needed to talk to her nothing seemed to ever be that easy in his life and just when he needed her most she wasn't there. Not that he could blame her though, after the way he's been acting lately he couldn't understand why she hadn't left him by now! The silence was broken by the nurse coming in and asking to see Boyd. In silent shock Boyd rose and followed the nurse to Stella's room, he wasn't really listening to the words coming from her mouth until they were half way to Stella's room,

"... She asked to see you first Mr. Boyd. She also added that you would understand after the past?" Turning to face a rather shocked Boyd the nurse looked him up and down with a questioning eye before adding,

"You do know why she wants to see you, don't you?" Shaking his head, all Boyd could do was stand there numbly.

"Stella's had a miscarriage. She said you would understand why she asked for you?" After pausing expecting Boyd to answer and finding all she got was him opening and closing his mouth and standing there looking dumb the nurse added,

"Are you the father? I won't ask if you knew as it seems apparently you didn't." knowing she should stop there but not wanting to she continued,

"If you are the father and let he get into this type of danger, you should be shot!" Turning she continued walking leaving a still shocked but angry Boyd stood there. As she slowed up at Stella's room she turned to Boyd and spoke again,

"I'm sorry for my outburst back there, it's just I'm so used to watching girls lose their babies because the father's either didn't care or didn't want anything to do with their child. It just tears me up inside to think of two more lives ruined because the father couldn't be asked to look after them."

Trying to smile she put a hand out to Boyd, looking at it for a moment Boyd took her hand and spoke,

"I'm not the father and had I known I would have not let her come into work! The father is outside with my team, did Stella know she was pregnant?" The nurse shook her head and showed Boyd into the room. He wasn't really prepared for the scenes that confronted him and was unsure how to react; he was scared at first to approach her but after shaking himself too, walked over to her side. Stella was lying on her side curled tightly into a ball, silently crying her eyes out while a million and one things went through her mind, numbly tying to get her head around what she had just been through. She had not only been kidnapped on her own front doorstep, not only lost the baby she desperately longed for but also nearly died. And just what was it about Boyd and Gabby that seemed to have annoyed her captor so much.

Clearing his throat Stella slowly opened her eyes and saw Boyd's concerned look and started to sob again, knowing he needed to act fast and trying to stop this overwhelming feeling he was having just to take her in his arms, Boyd did the only thing he could think of and started to moan how he had just been accused of not caring by the nurse and this then continued into a rant about anything and everything he could think of. Stella dried her eyes and propped herself up while listening to her Boss rant and rave away. As Boyd finished his rant he looked at Stella who was by now studying him intently and continued to watch as she slowly smiled then grinned and finally broke into a side splitting laugh, not really understanding why she was laughing he let her laugh just pleased that she was laughing!

As the laughter subsided Stella weakly smiled at her Boss who was by now seated next to her upon the edge of the bed, taking her hand in his and clearing his throat he spoke,

"Did Sean know?" Stella shook her head and spoke,

"I didn't even know Sir! But that isn't why I asked you here." After finding it to hard and painful to reach the water Boyd helped her by pouring Stella a glass and handed it to her, after turning to put the water back upon the table Boyd caught four very worried looking faces at the window. Stella also seemed to notice and smiled weakly at them, which the team took as they could go in and see their friend and colleague entering the room just as Boyd asked what Stella wanted. Before she had the chance to answer she felt Sean's loving arms around her fragile body and she felt her own tears fall along with Sean's.

Hours had gone by and still Stella hadn't told Boyd why she had called him in to see her first but now didn't seem the time to talk about it, and as Spence had left with Felix ages ago both Grace and Boyd felt like now would be a good time for Sean and Stella to spend sometime alone together. As was always the case there was a comfortable silence between Boyd and Grace for most of the car journey home but both knew there were many unanswered questions, but neither really wanted to re-ask them. As they pulled up to Grace's house she invited him in for a coffee but both really knew it was a chat that they both needed. As Boyd settled down on the sofa Grace got the wine and they started to chat about the day's events.

"So do you think we'll be able to find the guy that took Stella? We should be able to get some DNA from her injuries." Grace said as she joined Boyd on the sofa and handed him the glass of deep red wine.

After taking a large sip of the wine he enjoyed the feelings the liquid was having on him, soothing away the stress and strains the day had left upon him. Taking a long deep breath he finally spoke,

"I don't know Grace but I just hope and pray to God that if we do find him I can have five minutes alone with him!" Smiling sheepishly Boyd saw the disapproving look in Grace's eye and replied,

"I just want the case so airtight the bastard suffocates! I hope she will be ok." Putting his head back on the sofa and closing his eyes Boyd exhaled and let out a long loud sigh before there was another moment of comfortable silence between the two of them. Grace spoke moments later and broke the silence,

"Sean too, he's been a good friend too all of us, not just Gabby." Boyd turned his head and opening his eyes looked deep into Grace's Blue eyes, both seemed to be captivated by the moment and each others eyes.

For a moment Grace let herself get caught up in the moment and swept away by thought flooding through her mind of the pair of them together and what it could be like for them and how it would feel, seconds later images of Gabby flooded Grace's mind and she was quickly brought to her senses and quickly trying to compose herself she spoke again,

"Are you going to tell me what's happening between you and Gabby?" Putting his head back again and closing his eyes Boyd let out a long loud sigh again as he spoke,

"I don't know Grace, we just seem to..." Trailing off trying to find the words there was silence between the two long standing friends before he continued,

"I think she's left me Grace." Turning back to face Grace the two friends gazed at each other as Grace asked if he wanted to talk about it.

Shaking his head and moving a little closer to grace Boyd answered,

"No Grace, I want to do this." Before Grace knew what was going on Boyd had moved closer to her and planted a kiss on her lips, what seemed like forever but in reality was only a few seconds passed before Grace came to her senses and pushed Boyd away. Both were shocked and surprised and before Boyd had the chance to apologise Grace had slapped him around the face and was up off the sofa and had her back to him while she spoke,

"How dare you do that to me?" Without letting him get a word in edgeways Grace continued,

"Not only are we colleagues but you are my Boss! And seeing a wonderful woman in Gabby! But more importantly Peter you are meant to be my friend damn it! What the hell's gotten into you?"

Turning round to face him Grace pointed to the door and told him to leave, trying to apologise and reason with Grace Boyd started to walk towards her and Grace quickly stopped him in his tracks and told him to leave again. Seeing he wasn't going to be able to put things right he finally left, as soon as the door had shut Grace raced up the stairs crying her eyes out. Watching Boyd leave Grace dried her eyes slightly and knew what she had to do next; pouring out another large glass of wine and taking a large gulp Grace sat down picked up the phone and carefully dialed the number. Grace waited for an answer and then spoke,

"Hello, Gabby? Can we talk?"

All the way home Felix and Spence would talk about everything and anything but the one thing that was on both of their minds, their relationship. For the past five years Felix and Spence had tried getting close to each other many times but neither had managed to get any further than going out for drinks with each other. It wasn't for want of trying either, both Felix and Spencer had tried on many occasions to make that night out for a drink turn into more than a drink. Sitting in the living room while Felix got the drinks all Spence could do was feel nervous and worried that he had it all wrong, the nerves turned into fear which turned into panic and by the time Felix had come back into the room Spence looked more like a naughty school boy than a colleague and friend.

As they both sat and relaxed on the sofa Spence started to cuddle Felix and then started to progress further but kissing her neck and caressing her, all the while Felix tried her best to relax and enjoy being in the arms of a man that clearly loved and cared about her but she just couldn't help feel nervous. Spence picked up on this very quickly and tried talking to her about it,

"Felix baby, what's the matter? Am I hurting you?" Spencer asked pulling back a little but still stroking her arm. All Felix could really do was shake her head but as Spence went to kiss her again the fear in her eyes now became very apparent, afraid that he'd hurt her or misread the signs he again asked if she was ok but this time she never answered. Not really sure what he should do he asked once more what was wrong and after getting no reply got up to leave, as he got to the door Felix stopped him. After trying to speak and tell him what was wrong she found that all she could do was say sorry, and with that Spencer left and drove off leaving a crying Felix to try pick up the pieces of the heart from the man she loved.

Driving home Boyd felt a fool and needed a drink and chat with someone he trusted and could talk to, pulling over he called the one person he knew he could rely on. Driving back home Spence felt a fool and couldn't understand what he'd done wrong, needing a chat and drink with someone he could trust and talk to, pulling over he was about to call the one person he could rely on when his phone rang. Twenty minutes later Boyd and Spencer sat in the pub a pint in their hands not really talking much yet just staring at the drink in front of them. It was Boyd, who started to talk first,

"Spence, I think I have really screwed up this time. Not only do I think Gabby has left me but I think Grace hates me." The silence was almost deafening as Spencer tried to find the right words for his Boss. Although they were friends Spence was always uncomfortable when Boyd tried to open up and share things with him that was Grace or the other girl's job.

As Felix cried she didn't hear the knock at the door first time around, but on the second attempt she heard the constant hammering of the door and went to check it out. Second later she found herself being over powered by a masked intruder and wishing to God she had not made Spencer leave, he had been watching her for the past few months, just like he had with Stella and Grace. Just like he had with Spencer, Sean and their Boss Boyd, although it was Gabby he was after he realised quickly that if he wanted to make Boyd suffer and punish him he would need to hurt the people around him that he loved and cared about. Taking Gabby first was an option but when he found out that she and the great detective Peter Boyd were having problems he just had to wait and be patient til the time was right. Now seems as good a time as any for him to strike again and this time he would not stop at hurting a member of Boyd's team. Murder was on his mind and nothing would stop him from his goal.

Gabby found herself standing outside Grace's door worrying about the crying phone call she had received twenty minutes earlier, she didn't need to wait long to find out as the door opened to reveal a bleary eyed Grace wiping her freshly fallen tears from her eyes. As they sat in the lounge on the sofa that thirty minutes ago had seen a very different scene the two women talked about everything but the reason Grace had called Gabby in the first place. Grace told Gabby of her violent husband Jason and the child she had to put up for adoption after Jason beat her up once to often,

"Her name was Eleanor. I called her Ellie for short, God she was so beautiful Gabby!" Grace smile through the sadness and tears in her eyes and as she started to sob again Gabby hugged her and whispered soft reassurances to her friend.

"Have you tried to find her Grace?" Gabby silently asked as the sobbing started to subside again. Nodding Grace replied,

"I never stopped wondering or looking for her, it was thanks to you that I found her. You gave me the strength to find her and for the past five years we have been talking, but I just can't help but feel like it's all going to go wrong for me. I am such a bad person." Grace began to cry again.

As they sat Gabby held onto Grace and continued to whisper soft reassurances to her while they continued to talk about their lives. Grace told Gabby of the miscarriage she suffered at the hands of Jason and how she knew what Stella must be going through, the pain in her eyes was now evident in her voice and all Gabby could do to feel useful was sit there and hold Grace in her arms. As Gabby shared her life and problems with Grace she also started to cry, crying for Grace and her long lost daughter and the pain she was obviously going through still. Crying for Stella and Sean and the pain they must be going through and of course she cried over this crazy situation she seemed to find herself in now. Their tears flowing freely now it was Grace's next statement and question that finally stopped the tears.

Sitting at the bar he must have been no more than ten feet away from the two of them and could almost hear what they were saying. Straining to hear their conversation he cursed himself for his querying nature, which he certainly got from his father he thought to himself as his face showed the makings of a slight smile.

"Sir, why are you talking about this to me? You would normal talk to Grace. Has something happened to Grace?" Spence knew something was wrong but wasn't prepared for what Boyd said next,

"I made a pass at her Spence. That's why I think she hates me and why I am talking to you." The shock and surprise in Spencer's eyes was evident and obvious he wasn't sure how he should answer or if he should answer but he knew it must have been pretty bad for Boyd to be sat her talking to him instead of Grace.

"What happened?" Was all Spence could managed, after a few moments of silence Boyd replied,

"I kissed her Spence. I am not proud of my actions and I am sorry, but she wouldn't let me apologise for them. I not only want to put things right between myself and Grace but also myself and Gabby." After pausing to take another sip of his drink all he could think about was the mess he had gotten himself into and how he was going to get out of it.

Felix started to come round and found she was bound and gagged in the back of what seemed to be a moving vehicle and as panic and fear started to set in again she felt the tears fall, trying to pull herself together she tried to think of what Stella must have felt and done when she was taken. Sensing that this line of thought was calming her a little she tried to picture the whole team, Grace and Stella had been great towards when she had first arrived it was Boyd and Spencer she had first had problems with but after a quite word from Grace and a little time things got better between them all. Eventually they all became like the family she wished she could have chosen for herself, even Gabby had become like another sister to her. Someone she could rely on, unlike her own sisters and family. The only thing that stopped Felix from continuing with that line of thought was the vehicle coming to a stop and the doors opening.

With fear in her eyes she was pulled from what was now apparently a large van by the same masked man that had attacked her on her doorstep, wondering what the hell was going on she was told to move it and dragged out of the underground car park they were in and into the waiting lift. Although she tried to be strong she could see herself failing as all she could think of was what had happened to Stella and where the hell she was being taken, she was soon to find out the answer to the last question when she was pushed into a small dimly lit room and the door locked behind her. Scared, cold and full of panic and worry Felix felt her silent tears fall as she thought about the team who she called her close friends and if she would ever see them all again. Downstairs in the lounge he was writing in his book what a success tonight had been and how all his plans had gone perfectly. As he finished writing he smiled to himself knowing that the object of all his rage and hate would soon get what was coming to him, allowing himself a moment of smugness he went off to bed, for tomorrow his plan would step up a gear.

As the tears dried and as Gabby held Grace she knew that saying nothing wasn't an option but realizing that saying something now could very well tip Boyd and Gabby's relationship over the edge. Feeling the guilt ridden pain deep within her Grace got up and went to fetch another drink, taking a deep breath she spoke,

"Peter brought me back from the hospital, he told me about the problems you two seem to be having. Do you want to talk about it?" preying that Gabby said no Grace continued to fix the drinks. Walking into the kitchen as silently as Boyd has been known to do Gabby spoke,

"I think it's over between us Grace! I've not left him but I'm staying round my friends for a while until I can get my head around what's happening." Knowing she should say more but feeling uncomfortable she paused and went to Grace's side to help with the drinks. As they finished the drinks Grace and Gabby walked back into the lounge and sat in silence, after what seemed like forever had gone by Grace spoke again,

"Do you still love Peter Gabby?" The silence was deafening, Gabby's silence told Grace more than even she imagined. Grace made the decision that if Gabby still loved Boyd then she would stay silent over that kiss but if there was any doubt she would have to be honest with her. After what seemed like forever Gabby replied,

"I do Grace, it's just that things are complicated between us." Pausing to collect her thoughts gabby took a sip of her drink and continued.

"I can't understand what went wrong between us Grace. I still love him I just think me and Peter will be better off alone, especially now that I'm..." Stopping dead at the line of conversation Gabby thought she had gotten away with not saying anything more but after a short pause Grace spoke again,

"Gabby, are you pregnant?" the silence from Gabby said it all and as Grace pulled her close and shook her head and silently whispered reassuring words of comfort to her as Gabby started to weep in Grace's arms.

"Oh Gabby, it'll be ok. I'll be here for you, I'll look after you."

Back in the pub Boyd and Spencer sat talking more freely now but neither realised that he was watching them even more intently now. This lad couldn't have been no more than 27 and had a handsome rugged face, his hair floppy and unkempt a freshly shaven face and sparkling brown eyes. When he spoke it was with a deep dark tone and he was sure to have the girl's hearts fluttering, which he seemed to be doing just by sitting at the bar! With women flocking around him he could stay sat at the bar and would keep watching Boyd and Spence without drawing to much attention to himself. The longer he sat there he could feel himself wanting to say something but knowing this would need to be planned carefully and carried out at the right moment he chose to stay where he was. All kinds of things went through his mind as he sat watching Boyd and Spence, realizing that even if he wanted to go say something now he would more than likely be a quivering mess and unable to say the right things. After all it had been long enough for both men and now was the time to put things right, but only when the time was right he thought to himself.

"Look Boss, it's really simple. If you still love Gabby go home and talk to her and don't come back until you have it sorted. If you don't tell her it's over and that you kissed Grace! It really is that simple Sir. Just stop hurting the people who love and care about you the most!" Spencer said as he got up to leave and as the two men shook hands Boyd spoke,

"I do love Gabby Spence, I just don't know if I **_can_** put things right now!" As both men walked to their cars he felt now was the time to approach the man he had been watching all night and silently he followed him outside to his car. Watching as Spencer got into his car he approached Boyd and as he was trying to fish his keys from his pocket cleared his throat to alert Boyd of his presence. Swinging round Boyd came face to face with this young man and although both wanted to speak neither could find the right words, silently they stood there for the longest time until the young man spoke,

"Dad?"

Driving back to Felix's home Spence can't help but think about all the problems between his Boss and Gabby, praying and hoping that things sort themselves out. He could tell it was hurting Boyd and Spence was sure Gabby was feeling the same, it just didn't seem to make sense to him when both Gabby and Boyd seemed so good together and so well suited. As Spencer pulled up outside Felix's place he could sense something wasn't right, the place looked deserted, Spence got out of his car and approached the front door with caution. Entering the house and calling out Felix's name the panic and fear started to set in when Spencer received no answer, and after searching the house not finding Felix but what looked to be signs of a struggle Spencer's heart sank. After trying to pull himself together and calling Felix's mobile for the millionth time and still getting no reply Spencer called the only other person that he could rely on in a crisis.

"Grace? It's Felix; I think something has happened to her."

Thanking who ever was on the end of the phone Gabby breathed a sigh of relief when Grace was disturbed by a phone call. As Gabby watched Grace's face change she knew it wasn't good news whatever she was being told, for a split second Gabby felt fear and panic that there was a problem with Boyd. Realizing how much it scared her Gabby remembered exactly what it was about him she loved in the first place, that no matter what he made her feel safe. Placing her hand over her stomach Gabby prayed that she had the chance to put things right. As Grace put the phone down she noticed Gabby stood by the door with a protective hand over her stomach, both women noticed but neither said anything about it.

"That was Spence, it seems Felix has gone missing and he didn't know who else to call to help. I'm going to..." Grace started to say but Gabby cut her off by picking up both their coats after handing Grace hers Gabby spoke,

"I'm coming with you Grace." After seeing the confused look in Grace's eye Gabby continued,

"I thought that was the thing about this unit? You're all a family and look out for each other." Grace nodded and both women left for Felix's home. In the car there was silence for a little while until Gabby spoke and broke the silence.

"In answer to your question Grace, yes I think I am carrying Peter's child." Pausing to get her thoughts straight Gabby continued,

"I got so worried that something had happened to Peter when you got that phone call Grace. It made me realize just how much I want to be part of this family you all have. I just don't know how to put things right Grace." Sighing deeply Grace put her hand on top of Gabby's hand and gave her the comfort both women knew she needed. Moments later they both arrived at Felix's home and instantly came across Spencer sitting almost in tears on the doorstep.

Both men stood by the car speechless neither sure what they should say next. Both had their minds full of not only what to say but also where this would finally end up, all that was going through Joe's mind was what to say to his father especially after what they had both been through. After all this time Joe wondered if coming back and speaking to his father was a wise choice, it was going to be a long hard conversation for both he was sure. All that went through Boyd's mind was if he was dreaming or not! Was this really Joe, his long lost son standing before him? Trying to deal with the shock deep within him Boyd tried to speak but found the words got stuck deep inside his throat, it seemed like ages had gone by before anyone had spoken but that was about to change.

"Dad, can we talk somewhere?" Joe wasn't really sure where this was going but he knew he needed to talk, well that they actually **_both_** needed to talk.

Numbly nodding Boyd followed Joe to the all night café across the road, as Boyd sat down his phone went off noticing it was Spencer she turned the phone off and waited for his son to return with the coffees. Both men sat there for a few moments in silence before Boyd spoke,

"So, how have you been?" It was all Boyd could think of saying other than what was really on his mind. All that Boyd wanted to do was hold his son and ask him where he'd been all these years but knowing he couldn't do that just yet he took the safe option.

"Things have been so so Dad. You don't mind me calling you dad do you? Joe's worried look told Boyd all he needed to know, smiling he shook his head and spoke,

"Of course I don't son! I've been so worried about you." Pausing knowing he should say more but not feeling confident enough to say more Boyd just let Joe take the lead. Both men now sat smiling slightly as things seemed to relax between the pair.

Both men had questions and answers they wanted and needed to share with each other and after a long time of silence Joe took a deep breath and started what would become a long night for both men.

"I saw some terrible things while I was living on the streets dad." As Joe paused to collect his thoughts Boyd bit his lip trying to hold back the anger rising inside of him, why did you run away? Was all that Boyd could think but he soon forgot those thoughts and his anger when Joe spoke again.

"You know I always wanted to come home, I just wasn't sure you wanted me there." Pausing again Boyd started to tell him that wasn't the case but Joe stopped him,

"You had your job dad, it was like me and mum was a second thought. It got me so angry that I ran away all the time to protest I guess, but when I realised it wasn't your fault things had gone too far." Taking a sip of his coffee Joe thought about all the times Boyd **_had_** gone after him.

"I am sorry son, I did what I thought was right at the time. I was wrong I should have paid your more attention and been there for you. Not a day goes by when I don't think about that or the fact I let you down." Boyd spoke trying to fight back the tears forming in his eyes wishing to God that Gabby was here to hold his hand, quickly he realised that after his stupid behavior towards Grace that may never happen again. Clearing his throat Joe continued to explain.

"On one occasion I watched a drug induced fight between two guys, after seeing what they did to each other it shook me up and I called mum. She told me she had left you and that you were both worried to death about me. I begged her not to tell you and that I would call you soon afterwards, I couldn't bring myself to do it though." Pausing again Joe took another sip of his coffee and continued.

"When I heard that mum had passed away I was hurt and angry again, I blamed you. A few weeks later I was involved in a serious fight over drugs and money. This lad, Jake was high on God only knows what and blamed me for taking his money and stash. I never went near either of them but he couldn't be reasoned with and we got into a really bad fight, he nearly killed me. If it hadn't been for Louise getting me out of there I don't know what would have happened." As the silence descended between them again Boyd had hardly touched his coffee and Joe noted this asking if the coffee was ok and getting a nod in return Joe continued.

"After watching one too many drug related fight and one too many beatings on the street, I decided to go into hiding and get clean. Louise helped me as much as she could and although it took too long she convinced me I should try finding you. It didn't take us long, not with your glowing reputation." Joe smiled as Boyd looked up and also gave a genuine smile.

"I never stopped looking for you son, I know I was to blame for a lot of our problems but I just prayed for the chance to say that to you and the second chance to put things right between us. Joe, son I am sorry." Knowing his tears would fall no matter what he said now, Boyd sat there with his son and let his tears fall wishing Gabby was with him to hold him tightly. For the next few hours both men sat talking about the past ten years they have to catch up on. Boyd told Joe of Gabby and how they have been having such problems of late and of his job. Joe told Boyd of how Louise helped him become a counsellor and help others with problems such as himself, Joe even told Boyd how he had been thinking of joining the force watching the look in his fathers eyes and noting there shock Joe smiled to himself.

"Why on earth would you want to follow in my footsteps Joe? I'm not exactly a good role model for you am I?" Boyd said as the shock started to subside.

"Because I have watched your career dad remember? You are simply the best at what you do and the "top brass" only put you on the Cold Cases because they needed the best!" Smiling even more now at Boyd's confused look Joe continued,

"Gabby must have found something special in you dad, otherwise I think she would have been gone by now! How are you going to put things right?" Smiling at how easily and quickly Joe could change the subject he shrugged his shoulders and answered,

"I don't know Joe, all I know is that I hope and pray I've not left it too late. I really want you to meet each other; you'll love her I am sure." Smiling that sad smile that had become almost like a permanent fixture on his face these days Joe spoke,

"I am sure I will dad, especially if she makes you happy. That's all that matters dad that she makes you happy." Boyd nodded in response and the two men continued to chat into the wee small hours of the morning, unaware of the crisis going on across town. Unaware of just what lay ahead for him.

"I told you I can't help you. I don't know where Gabby is!" Felix answered; she was tired, cold, hungry and hurting. She wanted to be home in Spencer's arms where she knew she would be safe not in this dark cold room with the mother of all hangovers and this masked man threatening her life.

"I don't believe you; I think you are lying to me!" The masked captor said as he stood menacingly over Felix who by now was almost cowering in the corner. It was his next words that scared Felix most,

"I think I'm gonna have to teach you a lesson, you'll soon learn to do as you're asked. Now stand up damn it!" As he hauled Felix to her feet she bit her lips to stop the tears from falling and tried to be strong as yet another moment passed before the first slap and then the ensuing beating took place. With each blow Felix thought of her family, her friends and the team but especially Spence, praying and hoping that she would see them all again but deep down inside knowing each blow could be the last.

"It'll be ok Spence! We'll find Felix." Gabby told Spencer trying to sound positive while praying she was right. Spence did his best to stay strong and positive but realised it wasn't working, he couldn't help this feeling of uselessness he wanted and needed to help but the feelings of fault couldn't be ignored deep within him. Grace, sensing this sent him off to try finding Boyd and calling Stella and Sean and although he didn't want to go he knew he could never argue with Grace. Gabby and Grace continued to search for a clue as to where Felix was or could have gone, although both searched in silence both had their minds full of the past few days events. All that really went through Gabby's mind was how she could fix things between herself and Boyd, while all Grace could think about was if she should tell Gabby what had happened between herself and Boyd. But one thing that was evident in both their minds was their hopes and fears that Felix would be found safe and all could go back to normal again.

"Now think about it bitch and I am sure given time you will tell me what I want to know!" He threw the bottle of water and rag at a bruised and beaten Felix who was lying curled in a protective ball on the ground, leaving the room and locking the door Felix waited in the dark cold silence of the room making sure he had gone. Slowly making a move towards the mattress on the floor Felix grabbed the water and after taking a swig she took the rag and after soaking it in water started to try clean her wounds, how on earth are the team gonna find me? I don't even know where I am! Was all that she could think, and with that she finally allowed herself to break down and cry. Downstairs they sat round the huge dinning room table and ate a hearty meal while they all plotted how to make themselves rich, he sat their watching them knowing his plans would not need to be reveled until it was too late for them all to back out. Smiling to himself he poured himself a large glass of brandy and lit up his Cuban cigar safe in the knowledge that not only will he soon be rich but would also have revenge on the man that took his beloved son away from him.

"I don't care Sean, she's my friend too! I am going with you Spence, go and get the Doctor Sean." Stella wasn't always stubborn but this was one time when she would **_not_** be swayed. With a knowing look between the two men, Spencer helped Stella out of the hospital bed and Sean went to find the Doctor. Thirty minutes later and Sean, Stella and Spencer were all in the car and driving back to Felix's home, the journey took place in silence but nobody felt awkward all they could think about was Felix and getting her back safe and alive.

"Gabby?" Grace couldn't hold it any longer.

"Uh huh?" Gabby answered not really looking up while searching a pile of letters that had been sat upon a side table in the living room for what seemed like ages.

"I called you tonight for a reason Gabby." Pausing to get her thoughts together, but not really knowing where this was going Grace continued.

"When Peter brought me home tonight something happened and I feel like I need to be honest with you. We are friends and I care about you, I also think you deserve better." Taking a deep breath while swallowing hard Grace was about to continue when Spencer's car pulled up and he got out closely followed by Stella and Sean. After they had all greeted each other the team went off to search some more, although Grace wanted to continue Sean now had Gabby's attention so she left it until a better moment came along. It had been eight hours since the team had left Stella's hospital room and all hell had seemingly broke loose, it was 5am and although all were shattered they all did their best to stay alert even down to Sean and Spence trying to out do each other in a joke telling fest! By 6am the team had been beaten and had drew blanks at every turn they tried so they headed back to the Unit hoping that Boyd would be there and that they could all come up with something new or even that Felix herself would turn up!

It was now 7am and as Boyd walked into the office with Joe he wondered why he couldn't find his team moments later he got his answer as the team walked wirily into the office, without Felix but with Sean and Gabby also Boyd noted. As Boyd greeted the team and introduced them to Joe, he had of course noticed Gabby the moment he she had walked into the office and was desperate to talk to her but in the same vain he was to scared to do so and not knowing what to do for the best he just sat there and watched Joe introduce himself to Gabby. Gabby knew before she walked into the office that Boyd was already there, fear and panic rushed through her mind knowing they should talk but not knowing what to say she felt like she should wait until he came and spoke to her. Moments later Gabby was stood confronted by a younger looking version of Boyd, talking to each other Gabby found out that the young man was Joe Boyd's long lost son.

"So that's when I knew I had to come back and find my Dad." Joe finished as he smiled over at his Dad who was lent on a desk in one corner of the room, Joe continued hoping that he could get a better understanding from Gabby as to why things had seemingly gone so wrong for the pair of them.

"My father tells me that you have been seeing each other for about five years now? It's great to see that my father has seemingly found happiness again. How are things going?" Gabby knew in an instance that Joe was fishing for what was going on between her and his father problem was that how could she tell him when she didn't even know herself what was happening between her and Boyd. Joe knew it was a long shot and that Gabby more than likely knew what he was up to but he had to try, he could tell his father was scared to lose her and loved her but there did seem to be this problem between them. Sensing each others awkwardness Joe cleared his throat and shifted his weight from one foot to the other, giving Gabby enough time to gather her thoughts and start to reply.

"In all honesty Joe things have been better between us. I'm not really to sure where things are going if they are going anywhere! I still love your father very much and I hope he still feels the same way, but things have changed between us." Pausing to gather her thoughts again when she was cut off by Spencer being reprimanded by Boyd, sensing that he had told Boyd about Felix's disappearance all could tell of Boyd's anger and fear of losing another member of the team. Moving slightly closer Joe and Gabby started to listen as intently as the others to Boyd and Spencer's conversation,

"What do you mean Felix has been taken?" Boyd could feel his anger rising but could seem to stop it.

"I left her to find you, then after we left the bar I went back to see her and when I got there she was gone." Spence said almost defensively as if he was being blamed for Felix going missing.

"She can't just have gone! Was her car there? Did she go for a walk? Come on Spence, she must be there or here!" Boyd looked over at the others in the team; all avoided his eye contact but Grace. Looking away Boyd waited for Spence to answer.

"We have looked everywhere Peter, Felix has been taken and we have no idea where to look or what to do. It's not Spencer's fault! We have searched all night without any luck." Ok Gabby knew she wasn't really part of the team but Felix had, along with Stella and Grace become close friends to her and she felt like it was wrong of Boyd to almost accuse Spence of some kind of wrong doing.

"And just what the hell does it have to do with you?" The words had come out of his mouth before he had thought about it and before he had the chance to apologize the damage had been done.

"Peter!" Grace was the first to jump to Gabby's defense and stick up for her friend,

"How dare you? What on earth is wrong with you? Of course it has something to do with Gabby; she is part of the family! She is part of this team; she is as worried as anyone of us!" With those words Grace gave Boyd much the same look she had giving him yesterday evening.

With a huff of disapproval Boyd had seemingly made up his mind and with his next words seemed to seal his fate.

"Well she's already left me so why would she want to be part of this team? She obviously has better things to do with her life." Before Boyd had the chance to finish Joe had jumped in,

"Dad, you're being a fool. Gabby loves you!" Next it was Gabby's turn to feel the anger rise inside of her and before anyone else could jump to her defense she had sealed her own fate with her next words,

"Fine, well if that's how you feel Peter I'll go. I was here not just because I care about this team but also because I still love you and thought we could deal with our problems. I was obviously wrong, why the hell didn't you just walk away and leave me to die that day? We would have both been better off." Already regretting those words Gabby had turned on her heels and walked out of the office and the unit, not waiting for anyone to come after her and not stopping to look back she headed for her car and back to her friend Lucy's flat. Half an hour later Gabby was stood, tears flowing freely down her cheeks on Lucy's doorstep.

"Aww Gabby hunny, what happened?" Lucy said with concern in her voice as the two friends went into the lounge.

"We've had a fight, me and Peter. Lu, we've split up!" Was all Gabby could managed as her tears kept coming, all Lucy could do was be there for her friend while all Gabby did was cry her eyes out and back at the Cold Case Unit all Boyd could do was storm off into his office while slamming the door behind him. All he could feel was the pain and regret at the words he had said, he loved cared and needed Gabby and he knew he was in the wrong but he couldn't change that now could he. Sitting there with his head in his hands he let his tears fall at his own stupidity knowing he just may have lost everything and realizing that the team he thought would be behind him was all behind Gabby, even his own son! Walking into the office Joe was cautious knowing what his father's temper could be like, clearing his throat Joe spoke,

"Dad, you were out of order back there. What you said towards Gabby was wrong and you know it, she loves you just as much as you do. But to be honest I'm not really sure if you do love Gabby or not, you just don't seem to be the man I remember dad."

Joe watched as Boyd looked up at him and for a moment he thought everything was going to be ok but then he saw the change in his face and eyes and knew it was time for him to go, before Boyd could answer him Joe spoke again before leaving.

"Dad, you have just made the biggest mistake of your life and I know you will regret it. I just hope you get the chance to put things right, not like Frankie or Mum!" Boyd was left there sitting in his office alone and scared that his son was right and he would regret the things he had just said to the one woman he truly loved. Boyd now sat alone in his office while the team, Sean and Joe went back to Felix's lab and tried to piece some kind of clues together. Boyd let his mind wander back to the times he had know misery and pain along with all the times he'd felt fear and scared he realized that Gabby was the only woman that made those times better, without realizing it Boyd had started to cry again knowing that the only person he really had to blame was himself.

As the tears started to subsided Lucy passed Gabby some tissues and waited until she was ready to speak, apologizing for her tears Gabby wiped her eyes and started to speak.

"I just don't know what to do anymore Lu! I love Peter I just can't see things ever being the same again." Trying her hardest not to cry again Gabby walked over to the kitchen and fixed herself another coffee, following her Lu spoke,

"But does Peter still love you? This is the question you need to ask yourself, does he still love you! And I'm sorry hunny but with the way he has been treating you lately I'd say not." Turning round to face her friend Gabby was about to answer when her phone rang, taking it from he pocket Lu spoke again,

"If that's him, tell him that you are staying with a friend and to leave you alone for a while." Smiling at her friend as she walked back into the lounge Lu didn't hear the next part of the conversation, even if she had she already knew what she would have said but Gabby never did listen to good advice!

Back in the Cold Case Unit Boyd had stopped crying and was venturing down to Felix's lab, he needed to apologize to his team, Joe and Sean admittedly it was Gabby he needed to apologize to the most but he thought it best to start with his team and those in the unit. Finding the team he watched as the all turned to see him walking into the lab, clearing his throat Boyd spoke.

"I was wrong and out of order with what I just said to Gabby, I admit that and when I get the chance I shall tell her that myself. But I feel that I owe you all an apology with regards to my behavior and outburst. Are we all ok now?" Letting the team just nod an acknowledgment Boyd continued speaking,

"Grace, can I talk to you for a moment outside?" Without letting her say no he had walked off outside into the main office, the two long standing friends stood in silence for a few minutes before Boyd spoke again.

"I'm so sorry about last night Grace. I'd blame it on the alcohol but we both knew that it was more the last few months getting to me, I know that isn't really an excuse but it's all I can offer as a reason." Pausing to gather his thoughts Boyd saw the unforgiving look in Grace's eyes and knew this would be harder than he first thought.

"I do love Gabby; I just can't seem to settle down enough to be the man she needs. I always worry that she'll leave me because I'm not enough for her, but I guess after the way I have treated her I can't say I'd blame her if she did." Letting a slight smile pass his lips Boyd noted how Grace too was slightly smiling and although he went to continue she cut him off and spoke,

"You are being a fool, Gabby loves and needs you! All she wants is to be loved and cared about, by you Peter." Wanting to tell Boyd about Gabby's child but knowing she would never be forgiven for spilling the beans Grace took a moment to gather her own thoughts before Boyd broke the moment's silence.

"Will you forgive me for my action last night? I just want to put things right, will you help me?"

Nodding Grace looked into Boyd's eyes and instead of seeing the normal passion and intense fire she was used to saw a very scared and frightened man, wishing she could tell him everything and hoping he sorted things out with Gabby before it was too late. As the both walked back into the lab Joe approached his father and spoke,

"Now that you have made the first move, when don't you go after Gabby? She needs your apology most now Dad." Boyd noticed Joe's concern being reflected in his own eyes, nodding his agreement Boyd was about to pull out his phone and dial Gabby's number when Spencer called their attention back to where the rest of the team were.

"Boss Stella may have something." As Joe and Boyd walked over to the others Boyd gave Grace a small smile and was relieved when it was returned to him. Stella spoke,

"Felix wouldn't let just anyone into her home, so she either knew them or was over-powered at the door. If we head back to her place and go back over things with a fine tooth comb we could find something we missed." As the team headed off back to Felix's home Joe looked over at his father and wondered how if ever he would sort out this mess he seemed to have got himself into.

Wishing there was another was Felix realized that there was only one way she could get out of this mess was to give into her captors demands and pray that Gabby could be saved by Boyd and the team, wiping her semi dried tears she picked up the phone he had thrown at her and started to dial Gabby's number hoping she would not answer but realizing that wouldn't get her off the hook all the time. Standing smugly over Felix he allowed himself a moment of gloating as she sealed her Bosses fate, it would only be a matter of time before he had Boyd's girlfriend in his sights and then it would be a matter of hours rather than days until he could deal with the man that took his son from him. Jake was the apple of his fathers eye, ok he may not have been perfect but before he was lured away by Boyd's son Joe he was a good kid and always came back home. Michael always believed it was Boyd to blame for Joe running away but in his mind it was also Boyd who was to blame for his son's death and not Joe mainly due to the fact that Joe was just as high on drugs as Jake was, all that brought Michael from his thoughts was Felix answering the phone.

"Gabby?"

Lucy walked back into the kitchen for her forgotten coffee and knew instantly that something was wrong, Gabby was stood numbly leaning on the back of a kitchen chair while listening to the person on the other end of the phone telling her something worrying about her friend and as Lucy put her hand on Gabby's arm and gestured to ask if all was ok, Gabby never needed to answer.

"Felix, what are you trying to tell me? You're not making any sense hunny, where are you?" The moment she had taken the call Gabby knew something was wrong, why was Felix calling her and why now was all that went through her mind. As she stood listening to Felix's instructions Gabby wondered if she should call Boyd and tell his what was happening, but after the way he had not only spoken to her but also blame Spencer she thought better of it.

"Ok Felix let me see if I have this right, you want me to come to Speakers Corner in Hyde Park and you'll be there waiting for me? Why doesn't your captor want anything?" Gabby realized she been around Boyd and the team too long as her mind became instantly suspicious.

Not looking up but feeling the cold hard barrel of the gun pointed at her head Felix wished Gabby would just for once in her life do what she was told without asking questions, both women seemed to know what the other was thinking but that was nothing new as all the team seemed to be able to know what the other was thinking before they said it.

"I know it sounds strange but I guess he just took the wrong person, please come and get me Gabby." Felix hoped Gabby would hear the sound in her voice and do what she asked, taking a deep breath Felix took a bold step and made the statement that could backfire on her,

"And Gabby, please **_don't_** tell Boyd I've called you!" As she put the phone down Felix knew even before she looked up the gun would strike her, and then seconds later blackness came to her again in a strange was it was a relief to her. As Gabby put the phone down she looked up at Lucy and shook her head, neither women needed to speak as Gabby fetched her coat and got ready to leave Lucy spoke before Gabby left,

"Are you going to call him?" Shaking her head Gabby left her friend as she made her way to Hyde Park.

As Gabby left her friends flat she had know idea what lay ahead of her maybe if she had known then she wouldn't have gone but then again Gabby wasn't the type of person who would let a friend in need down. Once she had parked up Gabby walked off in the direction of Speakers Corner, taking her phone from her pocket Gabby dial Sean's number and waited for him to answer,

"Hi Sean, how's things?" The tone in Gabby voice never gave anything away but she immediately could tell that something was wrong in the tone of her best friend's voice. Back at Felix's house the team had checked and double checked from top to bottom and still came up with nothing, while Spence and Stella worked upstairs with Sean Joe Grace and Boyd concentrated on downstairs. As the team worked almost in silence the only sound was the team searching and all the thought about was Felix and finding her safely, ok that wasn't strictly true all Boyd thought about was Gabby and finding her.

"Hey Gabby, things have been better my friend. How are they with you hunny?" Sean asked as he went downstairs intending to hand the phone over to Boyd but what he heard next stopped him dead in his tracks, followed but a worried Spencer and Stella they walked into the lounger where Joe and Boyd were Grace joined them just as Sean indicated who was on the other end of the phone.

"Who's on the other end of the phone Stella?" Grace asked,

"I think its Gabby Grace." Stella answered as Boyd looked up with concern in his eyes which Joe noticed, placing a hand on his father's shoulder he spoke.

"It'll be ok dad, we'll find Gabby and Felix and then everything can get back to normal." Smiling slightly he noted how his father smiled slightly back.

"Well, things have been better, that argument with Peter and the phone call from Felix have really hit me for six. How is the team holding up?" Although she wanted to ask about Boyd most she bit her lips and held back from asking after him, she knew Sean would pick up on things anyway.

"What?" The shock in Sean's voice was evident which seemed to spark the fear and panic in Boyd and the team's minds.

"Felix has been in touch with you! When, where is she, is she ok?" All at once Sean along with the others in the team sighed a huge sigh of relief, it was probably the best news they had received in a while. None of the team realized just what was in store for them as the team went to go about their business Sean's next words caused even more concern.

"Why does she want you to meet her there? Is she ok though?" Sean could tell something was wrong with Gabby's tone. Walking through Hyde Park at this time of year Gabby noticed how people just seemed to be buzzing around and not taking in the sights and sounds of London, it was always something Gabby enjoyed but maybe that was due to not living or coming from London.

"I don't have the answers you want or need Sean, all she told me was that I was to come to Speakers Corner and she would be there. That and to not tell Boyd." As Gabby talked to Sean she never noticed him watching her, she never noticed them approaching her and as she talked to Sean she never saw the danger she was about to find herself in.

"Sean, is everything ok there with you guys? How's Peter holding up?" Both knew she would ask about him sooner or later and Gabby knew she couldn't hold off from asking anymore, both Gabby and Sean realized just how much Gabby loved and needed Boyd. But neither knew just how the two could get back on an even keel after everything they had been through lately, as Gabby listened to Sean talk about everything and everyone but Boyd she realized what he was doing, stalling. Gabby always knew when Sean was stalling, after being friends for so long they just knew each other so well, telling Sean to shut up Gabby spoke again,

"Damn it Sean, just answer the bloody question will you! How is Peter?" Gabby smiled the self same smile she knew Sean was smiling on the other end of the phone, but just as Sean was about to answer he heard something that struck fear into his soul. Gabby's blood curdling screams as she was taken, taken from behind by two masked men. The fear in both Gabby and Sean was evident and as Gabby was bundled into the car waiting near by all that went through her mind were her baby and the thought she would never see Boyd or the team again.

For what seemed like an age Sean stood there gob smacked calling Gabby's name over and over again before he finally realized she wasn't about to answer him, as he looked to Boyd and his team Sean felt the pangs of guilt.

"Sean what is it? Where are Gabby and what was that about Felix?" Boyd's question pulling Sean out of the daze he seemed to be in, numbly stumbling backwards Stella caught him and asked Sean what was happening.

"It's Gabby; I think she's been taken. She was called by Felix asking her to go meet her at Speakers Corner." Wanting to say so much more but not being physically able to Sean stood there dumbly leaning on Stella who like the rest of the team were stuck for words, after what seemed like an age Grace spoke,

"Peter are you ok?" Grace had known Boyd long enough now to know when something was bothering him and she knew this could potentially destroy him. When she didn't get an answer and after Spencer's question went unanswered Joe took over from his father and led the team off to Hyde Park and Speakers Corner.

As Felix awoke in the same cold dark basement she had become used to she sobbed as she waited for Gabby's arrival, trying to block it out of her mind Felix thought about Spencer and the team, but it was no good she just hoped and prayed that Gabby had called the team. In the back of the van Gabby tried to put up a fight but as soon as she saw the barrel of the gun she soon realized it was hopeless, fear and panic didn't have time to settle in as the car came to a halt the jolt gave Gabby just the slightest of chances an she tried to break free but before she had the chance to reach the door as she felt the cold hard butt of the gun hitting the back of her neck then darkness. As the gang led by Michael took Gabby inside and threw her in a room they left Michael to gloat in a job well done, standing in the dinner room of one of the big houses off Gloucester Place Michael lit another of his fine Cuban cigars and started to dial the number of the one person he could rely upon in matters like this.

"Steven are you up for a little adventure?" Michael knew if anyone would be able to deal with such a major plan it would be his brother Steven, after all they had been through together who else would have been better.

As the team rushed off to Hyde Park there was silence all round, the fear and panic in everyone's thoughts but it was Boyd that was feeling the most. On top of the fear and panic deep within him he also felt regret at the words he had said to her earlier and uselessness at not being there for her when she needed him the most, knowing he was the only one to blame he swore that this time, if he had the chance to make it right he would. Knowing that his father was trying to be strong but knowing he was failing badly Joe felt like he needed to be the strong one and take over things, Joe could tell his father loved Gabby and realized quickly that this could easily break him again praying that he could be half the man his father normally was Joe took the lead the moment the team reached Hyde Park.

"Ok, Sean you and Stella take that path, Spencer you go with Grace that way and Dad we'll head this way. Ask everyone you meet somebody should have seen something, Stella do you remember where you were left? That could be the key to all this and maybe we will find some kind of clue there."

As Stella pointed the way Joe prayed Boyd wouldn't be angry at him and slowly looked to his father for guidance and reassurance, seeing how Boyd seemed to just walk numbly and vacantly around Joe realized he needed to be the man now and take the lead. Search around as the walked to where Stella had been left all that went through the teams minds were Felix and Gabby,

"Dad we'll find Gabby and Felix, you just need to stay positive and believe we'll find them." Joe tried to sound positive but knew that things were not looking good for either, Felix Gabby or his father. Joe didn't just have his father's enquiring mind he also knew when he felt a hunch and he sure had one now, everything seemed to either revolve around his father or was linked in another way. All the girls had been of some kind of Italian decent, with long black hair and sparkling brown eyes the only thing that didn't add up was that all had been pregnant and all had lost their babies. Gabby wasn't pregnant, well not that either Boyd or Joe knew of anyway. This started Joe thinking as they searched for clues, what if Gabby was pregnant and that's why things had been rough over the past few months.

Not really knowing what he was doing let alone feeling Boyd made his way over to the edge of the park where Stella had been left, feeling like he was not coping well he walked over to some passerby and after asking them if they had seen Gabby and getting no luck sat down next to the bus and coach stops. Putting his head in his hands and trying his best not to break Boyd prayed to God that he could be given one last chance to change things and put them right again, bringing his head up and looking over to his left Boyd say what he thought looked like Gabby's mobile. As soon as he'd got to it he knew it was Gabby's and feeling all the fear and panic that had built up inside of him came flooding out and feeling that he could no longer hold them in he let his tears flow freely. As Joe watched his Dad breaking down he called for the others to where Boyd was, reaching his side Grace spoke.

"What is it Peter, what have you found?" Grace knelt by his side as he looked up she could see the tears in his eyes and that he was crying freely now.

"It's Gabby's mobile. I've lost her Grace, I've lost her!" Boyd managed before he broke down again, putting her arm around him was all Grace could do for she herself was dumbstruck.

Gabby started to come round groggily wiping her eyes and slowly pulled herself to a sitting position, trying to adjust to her surroundings. A dark cold room was all she found, wanting to call out but knowing it may not be the smartest thing to do, finding she was free to walk around Gabby slowly got up and started to move about the room trying to find a way out of this room and situation she now found herself in. Moments later the door swung open and Gabby was confronted by two large masked men pointing guns barrels at her, all kinds of things went through her mind up to and including making a run for it. As they came towards her Gabby tried to scream and cry out but fear had seemingly paralyzed her so all she could so was stand there,

"Move it." One of the masked men growled as they took hold of Gabby and when she wouldn't move Gabby found herself staring down the barrel of one of the guns and being shoved out of the room, as they frog marched her downstairs and down further still all Gabby could do was hope she would get out of this and see Boyd and her friends again. Soon she found herself faced with a locked door to a basement room and as the door was unlocked and she was pushed inside she came face to face with a bruised, battered and tear stained Felix.

The two women embraced each other as if their lives depended on it, after a few moments of holding each other in silence the women broke away and Gabby spoke,

"Felix we have been so worried about you, how are you holding up?" The concern in her voice obvious while trying to hide her own fears.

"I'm holding up Gabby, but what about you? Tell me you called Boyd?" The look on Felix's face told Gabby all she needed to know, for once she was wrong and Gabby realized that her stupid pride could have possible got in the way of both her and Felix being safe. Shaking her head Gabby spoke,

"We had a fight when I came to the office to help, I wanted to call him but couldn't. I called Sean instead; I think he heard me being taken." Gabby walked to the mattress and sat down she was joined by Felix, there was another moment of silence before Felix spoke again.

"I understand Gabby. What happened?" Felix sat holding Gabby's hand waiting for her to speak but before she had the chance to answer the door unlocked and in walked the two big masked men again.

Fear stuck each woman's soul, the fear of uncertainty, not knowing if they would be saved or even if they would be ok. The women were frog marched out of the basement, as they got to the main entrance of the house Felix and Gabby saw that it was daylight outside. Thinking this could be their chance they both looked at each other, knowing what each other was thinking they got themselves ready to break free. As if he was one step ahead the larger of the two masked men seemed to give a silent order to the other man, moments later both Felix and Gabby were grabbed from behind and gagged. After being blindfolded they were shoved outside and bundled into the waiting van, scared for their lives Gabby and Felix held on to each other and prayed that this would soon all be over. As Boyd sat with his head in his hands and his team around him he felt lost and utterly useless, all he could do was sit there numbly thinking about the last time he had seen Gabby and the fight they had with each other. Realizing it may well have been the last time he saw her all he could do was feel regret and pity not just for what he had said that day but also all that had gone on between them over the past few years.

As the car came to a halt Felix and Gabby held on tightly to each other, they had both been around Boyd and the team too long now to be blinded by what was about to happen to them. Both knew what they needed to do and both needed to trust each other, in both Gabby and Felix's minds they knew to break free and make a run for it, both would cause as much of a distraction as they could and hopefully get away. As Michael and his two henchmen planned their next moves there was a tap on Michael's window, it was Steven his brother.

"Right bro, what's the plan of action?" Smiling as he shook his brother's hand Steven seemed ready for anything that Michael had planned for the pair of them.

"Well, bro my two boys and your gang are going to rob the Grosvenor House Hotel. Well we are going to rob the safe deposit boxes anyway!" Michael smiled a wicked smile at his brother.

"And just what are you going to be doing while we are doing all the hard work?" Steven knew his brother better than anyone, and knew he would be planning something.

"Just taking care of a little problem I have, nothing for you to worry about." Smiling at his brother Michael instructed his two henchmen to follow Steven while he sat waiting in the van for the go ahead.

Watching Steven and his gang Michael couldn't wait for his plan to come true, all the years he had waited and watched Boyd become the success he had done, all the years he had to watch as Boyd's life seemed to flourish, all the pain Michael felt and had been feeling had taken it's toll on him and as he watched the scenes unfold he couldn't help but feel inpatient. Moments later Steven came out and gave Michael the sign he had been waiting for these past six months. As the back of the van was opened and the women were hauled out of the back, although they were in broad daylight both Felix and Gabby could feel the cold hard gun barrel digging into their sides and as their blindfolds were removed and both saw this as their chance to escape. After a knowing look between the two women a struggle took place between Gabby, Felix and Michael seconds later Felix had managed to break free and although she tried to help and free Gabby she saw the gun pointed at Gabby's side and decided to run instead. As she did so Gabby was dragged at gun point into the hotel while Felix ran off towards the direction of Speakers Corner praying the team would still be there.

Minutes later Felix found she was running into the solid chest and safe arms of Boyd, and after assuring the team she was fine and greeting Joe Felix told Boyd and the team of Gabby's impending danger and led them back towards the hotel. As Gabby was frog marched through the hotel she noticed the look between her captor and another man that seemed to be the leader of the gang currently holding the hotel up for ransom, although fear was coursing through body Gabby couldn't let him see that in her maybe it was just how she had been brought up or maybe it was a way for her to still hold some control over the situation she found herself in. Gabby found herself being led to the top floor of the hotel and after being dragged to the roof top she realized things were not looking good for her right now, praying that Felix had found Boyd and the team and hoping that they would reach her in time. As Gabby stood with her captor near the edge he spoke pulling his phone from his pocket,

"You are going to call you boyfriend and tell him where we are." Gabby knew either way she would not be getting away from this situation while he had a gun pointed at her, so she stalled.

As his phone rang he answered it in his usual manner,

"Boyd." It was what he was told that made him stop dead in his tracks.

"I have your girlfriend held at gun point. If you want to see her alive again you will come unarmed to the roof top at the Grosvenor House Hotel." As the phone went dead the colour drained from his face and all the team knew it was bad news, but all Boyd could manage was words.

"Gabby. Taken at gun point. Hotel." Not really making much sense he ran at speed towards the Grosvenor House Hotel, closely followed by the team, Joe and Sean. Once there Joe stepped forwards and took the lead again,

"Dad think about this first, you will be no use to her like this! You go with the team that way and I will go the other way, if I can creep up on them you will have a better chance of saving her." Numbly nodding Boyd watched his son go off and allowed himself a small smile at how much he had grown, leading the team off and up to the roof top. With all the fear running through his body Boyd spotted Gabby the instance he got to the roof top, fighting the feeling he had to just let loose and run to her aid he walked slowly towards Gabby and her masked captor.

As soon as Boyd reached the roof top Gabby knew, she could always tell when he was there in the room or nearby and although he always walked silently she could always tell when he was close by. Being held back by Grace's hand on his arms Boyd called out,

"Gabby, baby are you ok?" Although he tried to sound strong and in command he knew deep down inside he was anything but that, turning slightly to face Boyd and his team Gabby went to answer but was stopped before she had the chance.

"You can see for yourself she is ok, for now." Pausing to take off his mask the captor spoke again,

"However that could all change any moment now!" With a smug smile on his face Boyd could feel himself getting even angrier and wishing Grace would let him go but knowing she was right not to do so he spoke,

"Why are you doing this? What do you want with Gabby?" His anger growing as he saw the evil smile on Gabby's captor he was thankful for his friend Grace holding him back.

"It's not Gabby I want or have a grudge with, it is you Mr. Boyd. And now that I have you here I am going to show you what it's like to lose everything." Boyd didn't understand and was about to ask what this guy meant when his eyes were drawn to Joe approaching from this guy's blindside, but the man had studied his object of hatred well and saw the look and what was coming. Grabbing hold of Joe and moving closer the edge Boyd went to make a grab for them but hesitated for a moment too long,

"Don't even think about it Boyd, not now that I have you girlfriend and your children! It would take one step and it will all be over for you." About to answer this man holding his girlfriend and son Boyd opened his mouth and then shut it again for a moment he was silent and in the same shock most of the team was. The only people not in shock at this statement was Grace, Joe and Gabby.

"What on earth are you talking about? I only have one son and you only go after pregnant women." Although the words came from Boyd's mouth all he could really do was think about the words that had just come from this man's mouth, surely Gabby couldn't be pregnant she would have told him wouldn't she.

"Your beloved son took my boy Jake away from me and seeing as I couldn't take Joe away from you I thought I would make do with taking away the woman you loved. But now that I have your son as well as your unborn child I can finish the job properly!" Michael was surprised at Boyd's lack of knowledge when it came to his girlfriend, maybe this bad patch they were having was worse than he had first thought.

"But Gabby isn't pregnant! She would have told me that, come on don't be a fool let them go." Boyd couldn't shake the feeling that maybe he had missed the signs and maybe that's why things had been going wrong lately, he was drawn from his train of thought by Michael's next words,

"Really? Well, why don't you ask her? Ask your girlfriend if she's hiding something from you." Looking to Gabby Boyd spoke,

"Is it true Gabby?" Boyd looked at his girlfriend and noted that she never looked up at him, fearing that Michael was right Boyd stumbled slightly backwards he finally realized that maybe he should know his girlfriend better.

"Gabby." Was all Boyd could say as the shock turned to surprised and the fear as the team realized that Michael was about to take another step towards the edge of the roof top. Sensing the same fear in the teams eyes that was in their own eyes Gabby and Joe realized what was about to happen and had to think fast, looking over to Sean and then Joe a unspoken understanding seemed to be reached by all and as Joe and Gabby started to struggle Sean moved nearer to Boyd's side. Putting a hand on his shoulder, Sean told Boyd all he needed to know and with one look the team and Boyd started shouting and basically distracting Michael. While Joe and Gabby continued to struggle Sean raced towards Michael and hitting him square in the stomach with his shoulder made him release his grip on Gabby and Joe, but with all the weight of his bulk and momentum Sean took Michael over the edge of the roof top. Gabby screamed out for her friend as Stella and Grace went to her aid.

Joe and Boyd raced over to the edge and found Sean was thankfully holding on to the side of the building, helping him up Felix just clung onto Spencer feeling helpless and weak she was just thankful that all the team were together and safe again. Gabby sat crying in Grace's arms knowing that the only place she really wanted to be was in Boyd's loving arms she hugged Stella, Spence, Felix and Joe. Seeing her friend Sean save her life again brought it all back to her that no matter what he would always be there for her, hugging each other for a while the team hugged and greeted Sean like the hero he was. Gabby noticed Boyd had walked off and was now stood the other side of the roof looking out over the London skyline, as Gabby approached him he let out a deep sigh.

"Peter, are you ok? I would have told you, I just didn't know for sure myself." The worry and uncertainty was back in Gabby's voice Boyd picked straight up on it.

"It's not that Gabby, it's just that because of my stupidity I could have lost the most important things in my life. Two days ago I did the stupidest thing and because of that I thought I had lost you, two days ago you were the only thing that mattered in my life." Pausing Boyd turned to face Gabby.

"Now I have my son back and another child on the way, I couldn't be happier and things couldn't be better!" Gabby couldn't understand why he wasn't smiling if he was so happy but then she remember something that Grace had said to her earlier, she started to feel scared again. Wanting to tell her the truth be realizing it could do more harm than good Boyd looked up into the eyes he had missed and smiled slightly.

"Gabby, I love you with everything I have. I miss you more than I can describe, will you every find it in your heart to give me a second chance? I think it's about time I took early retirement!" Smiling the type of smile Gabby had thought long since died she laughed before nodding and rushing into the open arms of the man she still loved with all her heart, the man she could rely on and more importantly the father of her baby. Pulling away from the embrace Boyd looked deep into the big brown sparkling eyes of the woman he loved and spoke while placing a protective hand over her stomach,

"So will you finally agree to be Mrs. Boyd?" Smiling he already seemed to know the answer as Gabby kissed him deeply.

Three days later and the team were all coming to terms with the shock of recent events but thankfully had just about finished the last case they had dealt with. Grace sat in her office putting the finishing touches to the report she was writing, Felix leant on Spencer's desk while he told her, and Stella another one of his jokes. Sean and Joe had just arrived and were helping themselves to coffee; the only people nowhere to be seen were Boyd and Gabby. As Boyd sat with Gabby he looked over to his beautiful girlfriend and studied her for a little while, she of course knew what he was doing and for the millionth time told him she was ok. Smiling he loved the way she did that when she thought was being over protective, which of course he was but he knew she loved it really which of course she did.

"Miss. Rossi?" The nurse called and Gabby rose, walking over to where the nurse was she turned to look at Boyd who took note and followed.

As Gabby lay on the examination table with Boyd by her side she tried to take her mind off the cold gel on her stomach by listening to the song playing on the radio, it was another Tina Turner song and this time it really said what she felt right at this moment in time.

_**Two people living on the edge of life**_

_**Are people running out of dreams and time**_

_**I can hear it when you tell me so**_

_**I can feel it but I can't let go**_

_**Two people gotta stick together love one another**_

_**Save it for a rainy day**_

_**Some people gotta stay whatever**_

_**Give one another shelter on a rainy day**_

_**Two people living in the way we do**_

_**Are people trying to keep love anew **_

_**What to say to make some sense of it**_

_**What to do to make the feeling fit**_

_**Two people gotta stick together love one another**_

_**Save it for a rainy day**_

_**Some people gotta stay whatever**_

_**Give one another shelter on a rainy day**_

_**I'll come running to your rescue **_

_**You gotta stand by me**_

_**There's a lot of love between us**_

_**We should never let go**_

_**Two people gotta stick together love one another**_

_**Save it for a rainy day**_

_**Some people gotta stay whatever**_

_**Give one another shelter on a rainy day**_

As the Doctor finished the scan Gabby dressed and with a happy but silent Boyd. As they headed back to the unit both Gabby and Boyd were silent and although it wasn't an uncomfortable silence both knew it meant something, as Boyd took a different turning Gabby was about to question him when he spoke,

"I just wanted to talk about us and where we'll live when you are my wife and our baby is born." Pulling the car to a stop outside Boyd's flat both realized that they all couldn't live her once the baby was born but Gabby hadn't given it that much thought she was still trying to get her head around the fact that she was pregnant.

Smiling she tried to stifle a laugh but didn't do a good job of it as Boyd looked questioningly at her,

"Oh baby I'm sorry, it's just that I love you. You are right we need to talk about this." Touching Boyd's face gently Gabby got out of the car and went inside, moments later she was joined by Boyd.

"Are you happy to stay in London or do you want us to move back to Northampton?" Again Boyd looked confused at the questioning look he received from Gabby.

"You'd leave London for me?" It wasn't so much of a question as a shocked statement from Gabby and as Boyd nodded his head she threw her arms around him and hugged him as if her life depended on it. As they pulled apart Gabby spoke again,

"As wonderful as taking you and our baby home would be, I can't do that to you. I know how much living her means to you and I simply can't do that to you Peter, I love you and that means I want to make you just as happy as you want to make me." Holding Boyd again Gabby felt safe, loved and comfortable and was more than happy to stay here but as soon as the phone rang she knew that was one thing that would never change.

As Boyd and Gabby drove back to the unit Gabby let her mind drift away and found she caught the song on the car radio, another Tina Turner song that seemed to sum up her feelings right now.

_**You say you want to live some**_

_**Move out into the fast lane**_

_**You say you need excitement **_

_**To make you come alive**_

_**Some place a million miles from**_

_**The shadows that surround you.**_

_**I look for your attention**_

_**You're lost out in the future**_

_**Where lovers ask no questions**_

_**And shadows never fall**_

_**Some pilgrim bound for paradise**_

_**No compromise.**_

_**But paradise is here**_

_**It's time to stop your crying**_

_**The future is the moment**_

_**And not some place out there**_

_**Tonight I need your love**_

_**Don't talk about tomorrow**_

_**Right now, I need your loving**_

_**Right now, give it to me**_

_**Right now, I want your loving**_

_**Right now.**_

_**You talk about your new plans**_

_**To move on up the stairway**_

_**You dream about the high life**_

_**That's waiting for you there**_

_**A world of fame and fortune**_

_**That's just around the corner**_

_**But I don't need no high life**_

_**To make me feel a woman**_

_**And I don't need to reach for **_

_**No castles in the sky**_

_**Just put your arms around me**_

_**Devour me**_

'_**Cos paradise is here**_

_**It's time to stop your crying**_

_**The future is this moment**_

_**And not some place out there**_

_**Tonight I need your love **_

_**Don't talk about tomorrow**_

_**Right now, I need your loving**_

_**Right now, give it to me**_

_**Right now, I want your loving**_

_**Right now.**_

Realizing that they had reached the unit Gabby went to get out the car but was stopped by Boyd's loving hand upon her own, looking over into his twinkling brown eyes she saw the love reflected in her own eyes and smiled at him. Breaking the silence she spoke,

"I love you Peter, and no matter what I always will."

"And I love you my darling beautiful girlfriend, I will always protect you so long as I have breath in my body and blood in my veins. I promise you forever." Kissing a true lovers kiss they stayed like this until Boyd's phone rang again, tutting and shaking her head Gabby pulled away and got out of the car. As they walked back into the office Gabby spoke,

"Impatient lot our team aren't they?" laughing as they hugged Boyd nodded as they walked into office. The sight that met them though wasn't one they expected before anyone could say anything Grace spoke.

"We have another case Peter. Gabby I think you may need to sit down." And with those words it all began again.


End file.
